


Here There Be One (1) Dragon

by SolarMorrigan



Series: Solar's 007 Fest 2020 [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Established Relationship, M/M, this is very silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: Imagine being Q.Imagine thinking your boyfriend is a perfectly ordinary cat shifter, only to find out that he can also turn into a dragon.Imagine locking yourself in your office until Bond Stops Doing That.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Solar's 007 Fest 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851796
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Here There Be One (1) Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/gifts).



> Prompted by [shireya](https://shireya.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr: _In a world where everyone can shapeshift into an animal, Bond’s is extremely rare, and it’s a dragon. No one knows about it, however, because he can also turn into a cat (either a big kitty or a housecat) and he only turns into his rare form very infrequently, mainly to tease the public and to make them think that maybe dragons exist after all, only to get disappointed when none can be found outside of some blurry photos. What happens when Q suddenly finds out about his boyfriend’s secret shape?_
> 
> I'm afraid I wasn't able to fit everything into what I wrote here, but I think I got the main points, at least? I hope this is at least worth a smile! Thank you for the prompt!

Imagine being Q.

Imagine thinking your boyfriend is a perfectly ordinary cat shifter, only to find out that he can also turn into a dragon.

Imagine locking yourself in your office until Bond Stops Doing That.

…

Maybe we should back up a sec.

So Bond and Q have been dating a while. Almost a year.

Bond’s second form is common knowledge (not all the double-oh’s are as free with their second form, but since this is Mr. Cover-Names-Are-For-Nerds, no one is really surprised). He’s basically just a housecat. Fairly ordinary-looking, pretty blue eyes.

It’s really pretty useful, because cats are kind of everywhere, and even if the bad guys do know Bond is a cat, it’s not like they can just go grabbing every cat they see, that’d be impractical.

(Also, cats are hard to catch.)

Q second form is a barn owl. Bond likes to make jokes about how cats eat birds, while Q reminds Bond that his wingspan is longer than Bond’s entire body in shifted form.

Bond is undeterred.

Anyway, they’ve been dating for a year or so when Bond tells Q there’s something he wants to show him. Something he wants Q to know.

Sounds ominous, but okay.

Q prepares himself or all manner of reveals, running through the likelier scenarios before his imagination takes over. He’s so wrapped up in telling himself that no, Bond is not going to reveal that he’s secretly royalty in some other country, that he almost doesn’t register that Bond has turned into a dragon.

Q blinks, but no, there’s definitely a dragon in their living room.

It’s about the size of an exceptionally large dog, it has silvery-grey scales, it has _wings_ , but the eyes – the eyes are the exact shade of Bond’s, and are nearly identical to those of his cat form.

It’s Bond.

But it can’t be Bond, nor can it be a dragon, because _there are no more dragons_.

Dragons died out ages ago. Nobody can shift into a dragon.

Except apparently Bond can.

Q has trouble reconciling this information, and really only manages to express this difficulty to Bond by pointing a finger at him, saying very calmly, “no”, and retreating to his office, where he intends to stay until either Bond takes a more reasonable form or Q acclimates to the information that _there are still dragons_.

Bond eventually does get into Q’s office, where Q has shifted and is perched on the back of his office chair; it’s a more comfortable way to process.

He ruffles and flaps a little at Bond, but eventually consents to allowing Bond to gently stroke the feathers down his back (with decidedly human hands, because Bond may be a bastard who loves startling Q, but he’s not enough of a bastard to keep the form that’s distressing Q while trying to comfort him).

Bond explains that dragons are very, very rare, and must be kept a secret; the files on his second (third?) form are buried so deep that Q would have had to have been looking for them specifically in order to find them (which Q intends to do later, and they both know it).

He does not apologize for springing it on Q in the most alarming manner possible because, as previously mentioned, he is a bastard who loves to startle Q, but he _does_ point out that now that Q knows, it means they can fly together.

And Q _does_ love flying…

(Real flying, not airplane flying. Fuck airplanes and their fake, terrifying form of flight, wings are the only way to go.)

Since Q was really planning on keeping Bond around anyway, he supposes he’ll just have to get used to this dragon business.

(Although it figures, Q thinks to himself, flexing his talons irritably, that Bond has a built-in way to start fires. It just fucking _figures_.)

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/625179800131321856/here-there-be-one-1-dragon-james-bond-00q)


End file.
